The Matrix Revives
by TheMatrix2004
Summary: It's about Neo and Trinity comes back to life but sadly Neo can't remember who is he even he can't remember Trinity - R for sexuality, strong language and violence, and probably suspense
1. Default Chapter

"The Matrix Revives"  
  
Author's Notes: It's a long story but I will write in each chapter. Okay? Enjoy reading! Please drop by the reviews at the end of the chapter so I can be aware of your thoughts.  
  
After Neo died in the end, the war stopped abruptly. The sentinels left Zion. The people in Zion are very happy but in sad news, Neo sacrificed his life for Zion. The Oracle said she believes that Neo will come back in the future.  
  
And Neo did, so did Trinity too. They came back to life without a reason to know what purpose made them to come back. Zion cheered that they came back but the sad thing is, Neo can't remember anymore. He has to start all over again, to realize he is The One. Morpheus decided to help Neo. Neo knew himself as Thomas Anderson. He knew who he is but he doesn't know who he is in another life of hacker alias "Neo". Trinity is no longer Neo's love life although Trinity felt very insecure and depressed, going through the hard times with Neo.  
  
"Trinity, every time I looks at you, you seem very sad. Is there something the matter?" asked Neo. "No, there's nothing matter. I've lost a person I loved, that's all." Trinity said, holding back her tears. "That sounds sad, who is the person that you loved? Is he or she dead?" asked Neo. "A person that knew who he was, and knowing a lot about love and soul...I can't say anything about it. I'm sorry, Neo. It's painful to talk about it." Trinity said. She felt her tears are filling up her eyes, but she tried to hold back until Neo left her alone, alone in Nebuchadnezzar, where its parked in Zion. She collapsed to the floor, and let a sob. She sobbed hard, and thinking, "Why it has to be this way? Neo, I needed you, and I need you now...I want you to hold me again, kiss me again...please, please come back to me...please remember me..." "Trinity, are you here?" asked Morpheus. She wiped her tears and cleared her voice, "I'm...here... I'm alright." Trinity said out loud, so that Morpheus could hear her. "You better come out. We're shutting the ship down for a while to recharge it." Morpheus said as Trinity walked to him and looked at him. "Morpheus, I need to have a word with you. I need Neo." Trinity said.  
  
Neo was dropping everything, the suitcases and things in his cabin. He was heading back to the Nebuchadnezzar to get his stuff until then he heard Trinity and Morpheus talking.  
  
"I know, Trinity. I know you need Neo. I know you love Neo so much, but it has to be this way. He lost his memory of his past with you, but I'm sure he will restore his memory sooner or later. Don't worry, he will be fine as soon as he passes the whole training programs that I will have to teach him again." Morpheus said. Trinity started crying, "I know. I'm sorry to have this conversation with you. I just wish I'm hugging him right now, but he's not going to anymore because he's gone." Trinity said to Morpheus as she started to drift off and walk away to her cabin. Neo hid to make sure Trinity and Morpheus doesn't see him eavesdropping. He sighed and started thinking, "Who am I? Trinity loves me but I don't know her anymore. Why hasn't my memory of my past has not restore yet? Why am I here?" 


	2. Living in the Dream World

Neo walked sadly back to his cabin and lying back on the bed, thinking, "Trinity loves me...how did we get together?" until he got cut off thinking, he heard three knocks on his door. He walked to the door, and opened. He saw Trinity stood there and turned around to look at Neo. "Morpheus needs us. Let's go." Trinity said. "Wait." Neo said with his eyes filling with tears. "Wha-...oh Neo, what's wrong?" said Trinity with her worried look on. "Who am I?" asked Neo. "A wonderful man that sacrificed his life for Zion and came back alive... he knew what purposes and reasons and he can solve every one of them. He defeated Agent Smith and the sentinels are gone. There are no more wars anymore. He's The One. A friend of mine, and I know it's not about you but he knew what's love, he can understand how we feel for each other. Right now, all I can tell is that he's in somewhere different and we misses each other so much." Trinity replied. "Trinity, I have to tell you something... I heard what you told Morpheus back at Nebuchadnezzar. It got me to realize d that you truly loves me but I don't know you anymore..." Neo said and Trinity gasped quietly and she can feel her tears are about to burst. She walked away and said, "Neo, c'mon. We're going to be late."  
  
Neo and Trinity entered the Nebuchadnezzar and meet Morpheus. "Hello, Neo and Trinity. The Oracle has summoned you both. I suggest you both will have to keep a good look out and be careful because of the people can be chasing after you. If you know what I mean, Trinity... Neo, please stay with Trinity. Don't get lost." Morpheus said, as he looked at them carefully. Neo sat back on the chair, felt the cold, icy stick going straight into his back of his head. Trinity looked at Neo and had her painful look, thinking the memory of her past where Trinity and Neo always kiss before Neo goes in the Matrix. "Trinity, don't worry...Neo will remember when he goes in the Matrix." Morpheus said. "Yeah, I hope you're right." Trinity said in nervous way. "It's not a matter of hope, it's simply a matter of time, Trinity." Morpheus said with confidence. "Okay." Trinity said as she sat back on the chair, as the cold, icy stick going in her back of her head.  
  
Link hopped on his operating, and called Trinity. "Yeah?" said Trinity. "Alright, you're going to have to find the Oracle so I'm going to help you, okay?" Link said. "Alright." "Okay, you have to go to the left of Barnes & Nobles, then you could see the alley, and you'll see the park. That's where the Oracle would be." Link said to Trinity. "Got it." Trinity said as she shut her cell phone off. Trinity and Neo ran together, passed the alley, and they got to the park.  
  
"Well, Trinity and Neo. C'mon, don't be afraid. Come around." The Oracle said as she was eating her favorite candy, Twister. "But first, I have to talk to Trinity. Don't get lost, Neo." The Oracle said. "Alright." Neo said.  
  
"Trinity, is something bothering you? I can tell your eyes that you've been interfered by thoughts." The Oracle said. "Neo. That's all." Trinity said. "Well, you better have to choose two choices, move on or help him to remember you again. Besides, I know you already made the choice. Don't give up, okay?" The Oracle said as Trinity nodded and said, "Alright."  
  
The Oracle asked Neo to talk to her while Trinity was gone so they could have some privacy. "Hello, Neo." The Oracle said to Neo. "Hello." Neo said in nervously way. "Don't be nervous around me. You...seems to forget everything but you still know who you are, right?" said the Oracle, "Yes. I don't know everything about this, 'Neo' but I know who I am in my reality world. Why am I here?" asked Neo. The Oracle said, "Well, you came to the right place, hon...but you think your 'reality' world is real. Well, listen up. You have been living in a dream world." 


End file.
